


Comfort

by Multifandom_10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_10/pseuds/Multifandom_10
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Comfort

She sat at the Gryffindor table with her friends, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

“We should look for it” Harry says out of nowhere. “For what?” Hermione asked, and turned to face Harry. “The book Harry has been looking for!” Ron says, whilst he took a bite of chicken. “The book in the restricted section?” Y/n asked in a worried tone. “Yep!” Harry says. “You three are insane” Y/n says, and continues to eat her food. “Is that why you never tag along with us?” Harry asked. “Maybe... or maybe I think it’s stupid to be constantly causing trouble” Y/n says, and turns to face Harry. “How are you a Gryffindor then? You sound like a stupid slytherin” Ron asked, and placed down his chicken leg. “Slytherins aren’t stupid Weasley” Y/n starts as she turns to face Ron. “Then why don’t you join them?” Ron asked in a pissed off tone. Y/n stands up. No one knew what she was about to do or say. Everyone stared at her now. Even the professors stare in anticipation. She just walks away from the three of them, not engaging in any other conversations going on in the background. She walked to the common room, and went to the girl’s chambers. Y/n groans, knowing she’ll see Hermione soon. Hermione didn't bother her as much as Ron and Harry though. Hermione actually knew how this feeling felt, just never wanted to speak up about it like Y/n does. Once everyone had entered the room, they all stared at Y/n. Y/n of course, didn’t feel like she had done anything wrong, so she wasn’t too worried about what they were going to say. “Good job Y/n! You didn’t yell or punch Ron and Harry in the face” Liz says, with a proud smile on her face. “Thanks Liz” Y/n says with a smile. After that, she got a bunch of compliments about not doing something stupid that would get her and Gryffindor in trouble. After all of the compliments Y/n received, everyone got ready for bed. When Y/n was laying down on her bed, she had remembered why she had gotten Gryffindor. Just like Harry, she was beginning the sorting hat not to put her in Slytherin, due to Draco Malfoy saying something about Ron. The sorting hat did want to put her in Slytherin, but because she begged it not to put her in Slytherin, she was put in Gryffindor. Y/n sighs. She really should’ve been in Slytherin. Tears started to leave her eyes now. It didn’t help her either that she found the half blood prince attractive. Y/n remembers when Ron said out loud that she had a crush on Severus. Of course that drawn everyone’s attention. Boys would constantly pick on her now for that. Of course that’s when Ron and Harry started to be assholes towards her. Just because of a crush It was the next day, and Y/n first class was potions. She either was going to hate or love every moment of this. When she enters the class, she had completely forgotten Ron was the person she sat next to. Y/n sighs. She goes to sit next to Ron. “There’s the slut” Ron says, which made Y/n look down. Gasped filled the room. Ron looks at everyone in confusion. “What? It’s true! She’s a slut for the professor!” Ron says. Y/n still had her head facing the ground. Her eyes started to water too. “I hear her moaning Snape’s name in the girls chambers” Ron says. Ron was really playing with fire right now. He either was going to get points taken from Gryffindor or detention or both. Hermione turns to face Y/n. Severus walks towards Ron. “Detention at 7:00 Weasley” Severus says, and looks at Y/n. She was hiding her face in her robe now. “Class will be dismissed for today, but I expect no behavior from any of you tomorrow” Severus says, whilst he turns to face the whole class. Everyone nods their heads, and left the classroom. Y/n was still there. She didn’t hear what Severus had said, so that’s why she was still there. Severus walks towards her. He hugs her. Y/n starts crying into his chest. Of course this was unusual for Severus, since he had hardly shown any kind of affection, but she couldn’t care less. She felt safe in his embrace. “I won’t let Weasley or Potter talk to you like that again” Severus says. “Ok” she mumbles, whilst crying in his chest still.


End file.
